The present invention relates to a welding equipment and more particularly, pertains to a welding equipment for simultaneously performing welding on a work at a plural number of spots, using a plural number of welding rods.
Heretofore, with welding equipment of this type, welding has been performed by vertically moving a mounting block on which a plural number of pieces of electrode rods are mounted. In this instance, it is impossible to alter the distance between each two pieces of a plural number of pieces of electrode rods arranged on the mounting block; accordingly, in order to deal with different distances between respective two welding spots, fitting of different mounting blocks is necessary, with ensuing time and trouble. And fitting a large number of electrode rods requires a large space, approaching small distances is also difficult and altering their fitting angle is quite difficult, with differing mounting blocks required every time the work configuration is changed.
Against this background, it is an object of this invention to provide a welding equipment which permits minimization of between-electrode distance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a welding equipment which permits quite easy alteration of pitch and fitting angle of each electrode rod.
Other objects, characteristic features and benefits of this invention will become evident from the description taken hereunder in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.